Super Duper UFO Supreme Doki Doki Doki
by Senbei x Cup Ramen
Summary: The first time they meet, he is a self-proclaimed alien who has crash-landed on her balcony. "If you tell anyone about this…I'm going to probe you."
1. Prior their first contact

**GREETINGS READERS! The Senbei is back! :D This is just a teensy sneak-peek of UFO hence the mega low word-count but hey, the only reason I have the prologue is because my original first chappy was so long, I didn't know where to chop it up** S: Oh yesh, Uni has completely killed off my time but **the holidays have arrived and they go on until the 23rd of July!** So yep, some **nice writing time right there!** By the way, I have over 6 versions of UFO saved in my fanfics folder - I have rewritten this countless times DX

**Disclaimer: **I have merely abducted FT characters from Mashima-sensei and shoved them into this weird fanfic of mine!

* * *

**Title: Super Duper UFO Supreme Doki Doki Doki**

**Summary:** The first time they meet, he is a self-proclaimed alien who has crash-landed on her balcony. "If you tell anyone about this…I'm going to probe you."

* * *

Describing their first meeting as 'awkward' would be an understatement. For _her_, it had been all fine and dandy before she met _him _and for _him,_ life had never seemed more calm and _chill banana _before he met _her._ But that again, would be mistaken because sure as hell, she could have been _better off _and he wouldn't have minded some more spice in his life.

Lucy Heartfilia was captured by Strawberry Street's row of cottage houses that were more or less in her price range and had of course immediately scheduled for a house inspection with the fat moody lady currently referred to as the bane of her life. Signing those papers, she'd assumed, was her license to a better life. Big mistake and that was only a week ago. For one, her neighbour to the left (Mr Pickles) snored like flu-infected pig and the neighbours to the right (Mr and Mrs Squintworthy) gave her the evil eye and constantly made an effort to make Lucy feel like throwing her cactus pot-plant at their heads - Better yet, egging their house and toilet-papering the damned apartment afterwards. Secondly, the water canal that had previously been on the 'pro' side of the list (because it looked so damn awesome and made her feel closer to the realm of fiction as a writer) liked to change its scent from time to time. One day it'd smell salty and airy just like the ocean or the beach and the next, it reeked like the sewers. The blonde had the sneaking suspicion this had something to do with the Squintworthy's weekly load of garden mulch and manure.

All in all, life sucked – save for her introduction the next day.

Somehow, things never went right for Lucy so when she wished on the brightest star to have something epic and different happen to her that night, she realised she'd be in a world of deeper shit because that star happened to be part of Aquarius' tail.

* * *

**Alas, I promised myself to post before the 5th of July/4th of July because my marks are being sent to my phone at 12am tonight (?) and I may or may not have failed chemistry (high chance of the former) so uh...yeah...If I don't update soon, it's probably because I've been half-killed from the depression. PLEASE REVIEW! It would probably help me recover some HP! Point out mistakes and improvements too since I want to level up! :3 **

**Love you all! :D  
**


	2. The Crash Landing

**Title: Super Duper UFO Supreme Doki Doki Doki**

**Summary: **The first time they meet, he is a self-proclaimed alien who has crash-landed on her balcony. "If you tell anyone about this…I'm going to probe you."

* * *

**It is currently 11:50pm in Australia - I HAVE MADE THE TIME LIMIT! X3 Also, I apologise for the week-long wait! I was feeling a bit down (I have no idea why) and Sad Senbeis don't really write happy stories well D: Anyhow, I didn't fail Chemistry (PHEW) and I re-wrote this chappy from the top over 7 times. Each one of them had a different characterisation of Lucy and Natsu and hell, I nearly died from this! Hahaha I am satisfied with the outcome though and that's what counts! Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites and HAPPY READINGS!**

**P.S. A shout-out to: Ohta Suzuke, Mangascribbler and Cup Ramen! You guys have made it possible for me to update on time!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima-sensei and hell, if I owned it, I wouldn't be dying from reading ch. 291 DX  
**

* * *

Lucy was never a believer of God. Or Satan. Or Vampires. Or demons. Or ghosts. But somehow, she found herself huddled into a ball on the sofa, hand grasping a wooden cross, the bible, a garlic bulb, water that she presumed was holy (It had been purified with some 4-step treatment plan and apparently came from a mountain spring) and pepper spray.

"Y-you can do this girl!" The shaking blonde said with a stutter.

She was never one to be afraid of the _dark_ but due to extenuating circumstances at the moment, it had made her feel a bit jittery. Lucy _would_ have turned the lights on but the light switch was 3 metres away and she wasn't sure if she could make it fast enough without being reduced to a hyperventilating heap. The lightning that lit up the sky would do – She wasn't scared of _lightning _either but it had this weird effect on the atmosphere when coupled together with _thunder_ (which by the way, had no effect on her whatsoever…when alone but-). She seriously needed a roommate. It was a tough world out there, especially so when on one's own.

"Wait, I'm not alone." Lucy realised, eyes widening.

"I've got plenty of friends with me, what am I talking about?" _Her keys. _A smile crossed her features for a split second before she gasped in horror.

"But-they-are-in-the-kitchen-which-is-6-metres-away'. Ohmygod, I'mhomealone." Clatter. Okay, maybe she _wasn't_ home alone. She remembered the explosion that had happened roughly an hour ago, right before the storm had begun and being human, she was naturally curious. Being Lucy however meant that she had a sense of self-preservation and she concluded that sometimes, you'd be better off not knowing certain things. Then again, things left unknown only served to make her feel unsettled and excessively superstitious, cautious, jumpy- In other words, she was scared shitless (which was kind of good in a way since the toilet was 4 metres away).

Clatter.

"I-I'm armed w-with some seriously dangerous shit so y-you better stay away!" Lucy made an effort to wave the cross in front of herself and just for good measure; she flipped to a random page of the Bible.

"_In the beginning was the Word and the Word was with God, and the Word was God. He was in the beginning with God_."

A sense of relief washed over her as she realised that the Australian priest guy in this anime called 'Ghost Hunt' had used this chant for exorcising ghosts.

Clatter.

_Ohmygodohmygod._ If the mage didn't know better, the noises had just increased in volume. She swivelled her head opposite to where the noise was coming from which happened to be her kitchen. Huh. In that case, wouldn't it mean that the noise was coming from her balcony? 2 metres away to the left. Conveniently, she lost the page on her mini-Bible. Dagnabbit.

"Calm down Lucy, it's not physically possible. It must be the wind. The wind." She took in a deep breath. In any case, _if_ there was someone or something else here other than her, this was the second storey which meant that the trespasser would have had to enter from _inside_ her house and seriously, no normal human being would be able to jump 3 metres into the air and just casually - Oh. _Oh._ All movement on her end stilled as she caught movement from the side of her eye.

"Chill. _Chill._ I'm just seeing things." The blonde risked a glance, instantly paling before she flicked her head back to face the kitchen at breakneck speed. That was no human. She quickly raised the hood of her hoodie over her head and sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. She could tell. She could tell that it wasn't a figment of her imagination, especially with the lightning that had just made it all _so_ clear to her. There was someone here. Someone else other than her.

"U-UMA." The word fell from the girl's mouth as a broken whisper - **U**nidentified **My**sterious **A**nimal or so an occult book had said. Lucy tried to avert her eyes from the approaching creature but found it utterly futile to even move an _inch_ of her body anywhere. She was frozen in fear '_and completely helpless'_, she mentally added as the unidentified being took a step closer towards her. Lucy gulped. Ignorance is bliss. Ugh, who was she trying to convince? Ignorance be damned - Her beautiful glass sliding door was wrenched open (with excessive force, she noted) in record time, a gust of wind and water alike assaulting her room. Sometimes, it was hard to keep your cool. Lucy smiled and did the only thing that came to mind.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH!" She leapt off her couch like a spastic donkey and started to run in circles around her house with both hands in the air. Fun.

"Wait." Oh wow, did the thing just speak? She quickly grabbed her keys from the counter and threw them at the intruder's face.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit!" Lucy huffed, grabbing random objects and launching them in all directions.

"Oi woman- OW!" It was a guy. An unknown _guy_ was in her apartment, late at night. The thought made her shiver and she began to sprint, leap, and Mavis, she must have looked ridiculous right now but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"AHHHH!" And just like how all good things came to an end, she tripped over a cardboard box and face-planted near her coffee table. She was dead meat. Lucy stopped herself from hissing in pain (her nose felt broken) and instead lay there without saying a word. _Hopefully_, he would leave her for dead, take what he wanted and just _leave_. Her hopes were quickly crushed. She felt her heart slam against her ribcage when she heard footsteps from behind. Oh great, inspecting the kill. She tried to shut her eyes but found it futile.

"Oof." Did he just prod her with a foot?

"It's alive." And then the thing seated itself onto her ass. She felt like dying right there and then – this was degrading on so many levels.

"Hey! What are y-" She turned her head back to meet his eyes, her mouth running dry at the sight. Desperately trying to keep her jaw where it belonged, Lucy kept silent and instead watched as the pink-haired intruder (_Yes, pink)_ gave her a quizzical look. She took the time to adjust her eyes to his bizarre appearance. The blonde knew she was no fashion guru but the frog-green jumpsuit and sparkly, star-shaped antennas on her 'chat buddy's' tuft of pink, fluffy hair, really had the hamsters in her head start working.

"It seems you don't comprehend your current predicament Earthling." He brought a metal ruler (she vaguely recalled throwing that at him earlier) to her neck and leaned in towards her. She gulped.

"I come in peas." He whispered while grinning maliciously. Shit, she was screwed.

"Uh…I don't think you fully grasp the meaning of those words." Perhaps it was due to her nerves that she let out a string of weak laughter. "And I'm pretty sure you meant 'peace." 'Her voice quivered with fear and she prayed to the holy beings that the alien wasn't a psychopath.

"Oh - my bad. I haven't fully calibrated to this land's language yet." Somewhere deep within, she knew this was a lost cause so when he started laughing, Lucy joined in, only to stop when he positioned his mouth dangerously close to the back of her ear.

"If you tell anyone about this…I'm going to probe you." It was then that Lucy broke out into cold sweat and began nodding like one of those bobbing-head dog decorations you'd find on the front of one of those cute cars.

"Good." She inwardly hoped that him casting the ruler to the side meant that she'd been spared.

* * *

15 minutes later Lucy found herself and her 'visitor' seated comfortably at the coffee table, drinking _tea _in an awkward yet prevailing moment of silence_._ It didn't make sense and really, Lucy decided that she had gone slightly retarded when she made it her personal mission to start a conversation with the alien (or just extremely disturbed teenager). Sure, he'd proven himself to be a slightly unstable individual, _psychotic even,_ but _otherwise harmless_. Oh for the love of god, who was she kidding? If she had been in her right mind, the casual-ness of the situation would have made her rip her own head off but she wasn't so all was fine. Instead, Lucy fidgeted slightly, tracing the rim of her cup while eyeing him warily.

"So…What brings you to my humble abode?" Her choice of words made her feel like committing suicide. 'Humble abode', _really? _For some reason, her sense of self-preservation supported the notion of sucking up to the _threat _which was probably why she followed up her wimpy statement with a goofy smile. Fudge her life.

"Eh, I'm just a Dragonaut with a mission." He supplied haughtily, nose in the air.

"D-dragonaut?"

"Oh - that's my species." Wonderful clarification of his biological origins, _right there_. He wriggled his eyebrows in what she assumed to be a flirtatious manner. It failed horribly and she couldn't help but scrunch her nose in disgust.

"Anyway, onto more pressing matters, that is, _me_," He swirled his cup of instant green tea with 'class'. Lucy rolled her eyes but felt relieved when she found his overblown egotistic attitude to be slightly reminiscent. _Like those good-for-nothing bastards back at home_. Suddenly, she felt pissed off.

"I'm different from you." He continued.

"Thank god. Uh, I mean, thought so." Insert fake, big, teethy smile just to make her words seem that much more convincing.

"I was just checking out the area but my car broke down you see …" Lucy assumed his calibration of the English language still needed some time when he gave her a serious look and repeated his words.

"_You see?_" The thing motioned towards some direction behind him with a hand, to which Lucy's gaze followed. Her jaw hung low as she noticed the half-submerged flying saucer in the water channel.

"Holy shit." He was an Alien. The real deal.

"My thoughts exactly. I pulled over on the side of the road but I need to wait for my mechanic - that's where you come in."

The blond opened her mouth, staring incredulously at (_she guessed) _the teen _as_ she _tried_ to analyse his far-fetched story_. _She failed horribly. First things first, he _did not_ pull over on the side of the road. She eyed the giant dinner plate-like vehicle that had managed to sink more than half-way into the water.

"It's a Volkswagen Beetle – Like it?"

"I-it's nice." Hallelujah, her voice was working again!

"It's green and pink but I guess you can't see it from here since uh…yeah, crash-landing and all? Anyway, I was wondering if I could stay for a bit and just y'know, soak up some nice human-dragonaut interaction."

Wait, wait, wait – _Wait right there. _This was the first time she'd heard of this being a _crash-landing_ and although her knowledge on modern cars was in need of an update, Lucy had high doubts that this was a _Volkswagen Beetle._ A layer of sweat formed on her palms and she nearly shrieked when he placed a (warm) hand on her shoulder.

"So, what do you say?"

For the rest of the night, they talked about random things that came to mind and surprisingly, she didn't mind the extra company. It was different – talking to someone whose name you didn't even know though Lucy only realised that when her chat 'buddy' was half-way out of her window.

"Wait. Your name." She mumbled sleepily – somehow, it was already 3am and she was making an immense effort to keep her eyes half-open.

"I'm just a passer-by Alien looking for his Alien daddy." He probably said that with a grin but she couldn't exactly tell.

"Then in that case, I'm the princess who escaped the tower."

"…How long did you grow your hair?"

"I took the elevator, idiot." He gave a snort but she didn't bother retaliating.

"Oh yeah, if you tell anyone about this…" His voice was low and threatening and Lucy was positive that his eyes had hardened as well.

"I won't – Celestial mages never break their promises."

"I'll be holding you on that one then."

It may have been her imagination when she heard a chuckle from her window but her thoughts left her when she felt herself succumb to some much needed beauty sleep.

* * *

Ding dong.

Ding dong.

Dingdongdingdongdingdong!

"Urghhhh…I'm coming, I'm coming." The blonde opened her eyes groggily, finding her mattress abnormally hard and uncomfortable.

"Huh." She eyed her surroundings carefully to realise that she was sleeping like a corpse in a coffin, hands grasping onto the holy cross…on her kitchen counter.

"WHAT THE FU-"And that was when she made a 1 metre fall to the ground and stacked it epically.

"Lucy, it's us! What's wrong?" Oh shit. She looked at the time to find it was 9am and gawked.

"I'll be there – Just gimme a sec!"

* * *

1 shower, 2 shots of concentrated black tea and 30 minutes later, Lucy found herself walking along Strawberry Street with her two companions. Her eye twitched every 5 seconds when she tried to remember what happened the night before.

"Uh…Lucy? You don't look too well."

Now that she thought about it, she'd had the strangest dream…Wait, was that a dream or was it-?

"Gray's right – Did you not get enough sleep last night?"

But if that were the case then wouldn't she find two used tea cups in her house? Speaking of which, her house looked like it did the day before – clean and organised. She sighed – must have been because she fell asleep on her kitchen counter – God knows what she was thinking back then.

"Lucy?"

"Oh, I'm fine Erza…just a bit nervous." Lucy forced a smile, glad when Gray and Erza bought it.

"I'm sorry – we would have introduced you to the guild earlier but a mission came up and we thought it'd be a good opportunity for you to just have a week to settle into your new house."

"No, no, no! It's fine!"

"But man, I can't wait to see Flame-head's face when he sees you – bet he'd be jealous that _I_ was the one who brought in the new member." The ice-mage gave a shrug before cowering in fear from Erza's glare.

"Flame-head?"

"Just a childhood friend." The red-head supplied, not really mentioning a name.

"I wouldn't really call him a _friend_ but whatever, he can introduce himself."

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the guild, Gray opening the door to the building that would now be her second home (or so Erza had said).

Fairy Tail.

Lucy stood there, shell-shocked and unmoving at the scene before her. Hearty cheers, the smell of liquor, chairs and tables being thrown into the air – It was chaotic yet strangely welcoming. Erza probably mistook her reaction for nerves so she gave Lucy a reassuring smile before practically ramming her into mob of mages who greeted her with more smiles.

"So you're the almighty celestial mage that everyone's been talking about ey'" Two middle-aged men approached her and she had to back away a bit.

"N-not really-"

"You betcha – She saved our asses when we were on that mission!" Gray slapped on her the back, making her cough for a good second or two and in no time at all, she was manoeuvred through the crowds, being introduced to a million different people at the same time.

"Hi I'm Levy! I heard you liked books-"

"Lucy-san, I've heard all about you – I'll fix those fractured ribs of yours later-"

"LOVE RIVAL-"

5 metres later, Lucy found herself nearing the bar and before she could take a seat, Gray had steered her to a table.

"And finally, we have the one and only, Fairy Tail's idiot."

It was wondrous, it was amazing, and it was just like a _movie _because Lucy found herself face to face with someone who she had hoped never to see again. It was the alien.

"Yo!" And then her jaw dropped to ground floor – _She wasn't dreaming_.

Erza swiftly whacked Natsu on the back of the head. "Don't just 'yo' her – Do a proper introduction."

He shrugged.

"Natsu Dragneel – Fire Dragonslayer who is currently looking for his missing dad, Igneel. Oh, I'm 17 by the way and I like food. I also-" _Natsu_ rambled on. And on. Like a broken tape recorder. But hell, Lucy couldn't bring herself to say much – I mean, what was she supposed to say? It was when her mouth started working on its own that she'd wished that she had kept silent.

"Y-you're not a dragonslayer." Her voice was laced with disbelief and the guild, being used to her reaction laughed.

"That's what we said at first too but it's true-"

"You're an ALIEN!"

That was when the guild when silent. That was when she raised a hand to her mouth. That was when Natsu shot her a hard glare. Oops.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW - Give me feedback! Was it long enough for you guys? :O Please point out mistakes as well since I am posting this in a rush! Love you guys! :D** **My holidays end in a week but I will hopefully crank up another long chappy! X3 It should be quicker as well since I found this chappy especially hard to write!**


	3. The Partnership

**HELLO people of the world!** The Senbei be back! I introduce to you, chapter 2 of Super Duper UFO Supreme Doki Doki Doki! First of all, I have to apologize to you all for the *Cough* 6 month *Cough* disappearance - Uni just killed me! OTL But fear not, THE HOLIDAYS HAVE ARRIVED! I have also passed all of my courses so I will be free for another 2-3 months! O _ O Wow. I have a lot of time to kill :O Anyhow, it has been an emotional time for me.I have shed more tears than I have on a 'normal' basis during the exam period because I was procrastinating so much by watching emotional Youtube clips *Blows nose* - Other than that, I have been fine :3

**I would also like to thank you guys so much for your continuous support - I check my e-mails to see that you are still favouriting/alerting/reviewing and that just- *SNIFFLES* I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Replies to Anon reviews:**

_Guest:  
_*Spazzes* Thank you so much - your review seriously made my day! X3 KEEP LAUGHING please! It is one of my personal missions to make you guys laugh/giggle at least once per a UFO chapter so yesh! Ah, yes - do be expecting some more green spandex jumpsuit fun! I have finally uploaded chapter 2 (excl. Prologue) of UFO after all! Funny interactions be coming your way and fluff-fluff-fluff, I assure you, is in the making! Thanks again! DOH! Has just realised that I have already replied to your review Joker07! DX Oh well, a reply to your double-review hahaha XD 

_P.S.:_

Oh, you flatter e so much! I think I nearly died from happiness after reading your review (You can ask Cup Ramen for confirmation since I was basically on high for hours after reading your review hahaha). I shall continue to do that and yes, neither do I Muahahahaha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Mid-life crisis_. Those were the first words that crossed Lucy's mind when she found fifty or so pairs of eyes directed at her 'stiff-as-a-board' form. Apparently, she had only planned to live another 17 years. The overbearing silence made her feel like an ant trapped under one of Erza's military boots but there was only one gaze out of the fifty that really made her feel like turning into a pea. _Cough_. _Tap. Tap. Tap_. Her eye nearly twitched when _someone_ nearby let out a single unneeded, and undeniably patronising cough. Yes, _patronising_ – She'd vouch for witnessing patronising glares and all but a patronising _cough_? Lucy shook her head, slightly disbelieving at her observation - She was becoming too sensitive nowadays but alas, her senses were proven correct when said patronising cough was followed by a series of impatient taps of a certain someone's shoes, _specifically, _someone's black sandals. There was only one person in the whole guild who wore black sandals. _And he was no human._ Lucy Heartfilia raised her head slightly to meet the gaze of Fairy Tail's Alien, her lips curving into a wobbly smile when he raised a brow in response. Stress level 100.

"Uh…Greetings to you too?" _Natsu_ stood barely a metre from her, the junction between his brows crinkled in apprehension, and his _eyes_ (Holy Mavis, those _eyes_) boring into hers with an undertone of threat and amusement. He didn't seem too pleased. What to say for herself? At this rate, her hair would go grey before she turned 20.

"Hiiiii." She gushed, hands clasped behind her back, hoping, just _hoping_ he would somehow save her from her impending doom. Sadly, it didn't appear as if that were going to be the case.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked almost tentatively before giving the rest of a guild a funny expression.

Lucy felt the colour from her face drain. She had to give it to him; the bastard was making her out to be some sort of psycho woman and he was doing a spectacular job of it. The evil glint in his eyes taunted her silently.

_'You had it coming.' _And really, she did – She broke her promise (albeit unintentionally) without so much as batting an eyelash.

She had grown up reading Dr Moose books, she had been raised to believe that no effort was ever wasted; she had been a good kid, _dammit! _And now, because of _one teensy, weensy _slip-up, she was doomed. Karma was a bitch and if that meant Aquarius-level bitchy, she was positively and irrefutably screwed. Why was this always happening to her? It seemed as if she had a penchant for getting into the worst of situations. Lucy clenched her teeth. _No_. She'd be damned if she let this opportunity slip through her hands, she couldn't afford to be seen as an oddball and it would all be because of the self-proclaimed Dragonaut, no less!

With her brain in overdrive, Lucy steeled herself for what was going to be remembered as the biggest bullshit session ever. Who knows, maybe all would turn out well? Fingers crossed.

Clearing her throat, Lucy raised her peter pointer in the air as if she had a viable explanation for what had just transpired.

"What are you talking about Natsu; of course we've met before!" She cooed, both her hands now held together in a manner which reminded him of a shady Chinese merchant. Creativity wasn't her best skill in situations like these but her traitorous mouth had already managed to spout a line of lies within a mere second. Lucy's eyes took on a mischievous, Cheshire look as the thought that she may just make it out of this alive crossed her mind – Was she good or was she _good_? The blonde felt nothing but glee and sadistic satisfaction overtake her as she watched Natsu squirm slightly. It seemed as if she wasn't the only one with bad creativity skills here.

"Huh?" For the first time during this exchange, Natsu looked truly lost. He resembled a 5 year-old lost in aisle seven of 50 in the supermarket.

"Do you know each other or not, Flame-brain?!" Gray shot him an irritated look before being half-silenced by Erza's punch.

"I, uhm…That is…"

_Hah._ Lucy smirked, obviously satisfied with Natsu's spluttering. If worst came to worst, she wouldn't be falling to her doom _alone_.

She decided to put an extra four cents into the conversation.

"Natsu, don't tell me you don't remember? But last night-" Insert wobbly eyes.

"Huh, wait- That was-"

"Oh My! What's this – Don't tell me she's your secret mistress Natsu! Or, or, or – Could it have been that one night when I gave you vodka instead of your apple juice?!" Audible gasps were heard throughout the guild as _Mirajane_ continued to indulge in her fantasies. Lucy nearly coughed out blood, Gray choked on his cola, Erza stood there with a perfectly straight posture, hand rubbing her chin in thought and Natsu, Natsu just stood there, letting an unintelligible "Wha?" fall from his mouth.

It wasn't until Erza turned to Lucy with a straight face, asking, "Lucy, is that-" that the blonde felt the gravity of the situation and for Mavis' sake, the need for her to clarify the awkward misunderstanding.

"No, no, no!" Lucy waved her hands speedily in disbelief and denial. "It's platonic – nothing more, nothing less!" She cried, feeling her face warm in embarrassment. _Obviously,_ some would take her lines the wrong way.

Erza nodded thoughtfully. "Okay, if you say so Lucy."

"I fervently deny any claims that state otherwise!" Lucy decided to ignore the visibly disappointed barmaid who sulked three metres away from her. She needed to approach this from another way and of course; she felt a sly smile makes its way across her features when she thought of the most wonderful idea. Ever.

"Geez Natsu, didn't think you'd forget me but I was worried about you, you know, especially since I'm pretty sure you're the adventurous type and all – It's getting pretty dangerous around these areas." Lucy shrugged as she casually lied (again).

"Dangerous?" She heard Gray muse. Obviously, being a Fairy Tail mage in itself meant that danger was close by but it had piqued the interest of many to hear Lucy say that. Natsu's expression hadn't changed since the last time Lucy had seen his face – Confusion was written all over it.

She swivelled her head to face Macao and pointed at the paper in his hands.

"I read an article about a nearby explosion that happened last night." The blonde's voice dripped with haughty confidence as her eyes met with those of the Alien's.

"Oh, uh, yeah – funny things happening nowadays ey'?" He replied, not knowing where she was going with this. Lucy decided to give Natsu another look, her eyes looking slightly playful and condescending.

"I heard the explosion since I live nearby and I can't help but notice that-" To be truthful, she hadn't even had the chance to read today's paper. It was an all-or-nothing gamble and it was _working_. She saw Natsu bite his lip, shaking his head slowly with his eyes locked onto hers.

'_You wouldn't._'

Sanity be damned, she _would_ and she didn't hesitate in giving him her answer.

"_Natsu_ over here-" She continued, purposefully dragging out the 'here'.

That was when he barrelled through the crowds, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She hoped he was part of an intelligent race but decided to just go with it since it seemed as if he had a plan.

"Wait…Lucy…Is that seriously you? _Lucy Heartfilia?_" He gasped while bringing a hand to his mouth.

"Err, that's what she said ages ago, retard." Gray went and put his two cents into the conversation before Erza slapped him on the head.

Strangely, instead of smashing Gray in the face, Natsu gave the blonde before him a blindingly bright grin before capturing her in a good-natured hug. It was almost as if they'd known each other for years. Oh god. She knew where this was going.

"Play along with it." He growled while crushing her small frame. Okay, excessively warm hug not appreciated. Thankfully, he released her after 10 seconds or so and instead settled for slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Natsu! I thought your pink hair looked familiar!" She lied _again_, not really caring anymore. If she was doomed, then so was he.

"Yep, haven't seen you in like, 20 years or so." He followed on, not noticing the weird looks Lucy and the rest of the guild gave him.

"Uh Natsu, I don't know about you but I'm 17."

"Duh, I was exaggerating."

"Uhm…sorry to disturb you guys but…you know each other?" Natsu grinned snobbishly at Gray before shrugging.

"Well, yeah – pretty much." He boasted. Lucy face-palmed at his pettiness.

"So…How'd you guys meet? I thought you were constantly confined to your estate, Lucy." Erza continued, obviously interested.

"Oh, err, yeah…" The blonde took Natsu's baffled look as a cue to continue. "It all kind of started when we were in abacus class." Lucy decided that her acting skills were pretty damn awesome as she casually started to fabricate their 'childhood' memories with a somewhat convincing air but quickly decided to drop it when the whole guild went silent. Natsu and abacus class? Yeah, she didn't think so either.

"Oh, silly Lucy! _You_ were in abacus class and I was on the riverbank side playing soccer with my buddies!" Said blonde nearly coughed out her lungs when Natsu gave her a strong slap to the back. If her lie was horrible, she didn't know how bad his was. She let out a string of nervous laughter while facing the rest of her guild-mates who looked even more confused.

Gray managed to choke out an unintelligible 'What?' with an unreadable Erza standing beside him.

"When the hell did this happen?" The ice-mage continued, earning another haughty look from Natsu.

"Before I met you guys…What? You look as if you don't believe us, pshaw." Lucy's heart rate increased one-hundred fold as Natsu casually picked at his nails while spouting out some more lines.

"Natsu….Didn't you stay with Igneel before coming to Fairy Tail?" Erza asked with a somewhat cautious tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I thought that…"

"What?" Erza let out a cough, before shooting Gray a look that basically told him to say what she couldn't.

"We thought you were…that Igneel was…so no human contact?" The ice mage's eyes stayed glued to the roof as he spoke in broken phrases.

"What the hell did you think I was? Jungle boy?"

That seemed to hit most of the guild members hard as they all twiddled with their thumbs while whistling guiltily.

"Seriously?" Natsu gawked at Erza who just cleared her throat and walked robotically to the seat 3 metres away. She probably needed some time to reconstruct her memories. Lucy on the other hand, felt curiosity prick at her – It sounded as if Natsu had been a Fairy Tail member since a young age…If that were the case, how could he be an Alien at the same time? She was about to ask but was quickly cut off when Natsu decided to crudely sum up their relationship with each other.

"Well, we basically met up for like, 3 days after I accidentally kicked the soccer ball onto her head. We talked and stuff because I found her weird and then we said our farewells when I moved houses. She used to call me an Alien so yeah, the end. I think I made a large impression on her because she remembered me so well but that was ages ago so it took me some time to recall our early encounter."

"…" Lucy felt her face contort at the crumby story. As an authoress, no, as a _human being_, she couldn't help but feel like sucker-punching him in the face for his lack of originality. On impulse, she whipped her head around to his direction, her mouth (she swore it had a mind of its own) already opening to say something. And just like last time, she was swiftly stopped from even pronouncing a syllable.

"Oh yeah," Natsu abruptly continued his talk while looking at her straight in the eyes and Lucy couldn't help but think he had a thing for direct eye contact, "I totally missed you!" Insert _another_ blindingly bright grin. If only he knew how much she missed him too, the blonde thought sarcastically before plastering on the fakest smile in history. "Same here." It was this one moment where they silently thought with great certainty, that their sentiments couldn't be more mutual.

* * *

Hours later, Lucy was seated at the bar, marvelling at the freshly stamped Fairy Tail mark on the back of her hand. The rest of the girls conversed with her as if they had known each other for years and Lucy couldn't have wished for a better beginning to her new guild life.

"Lucy!" Mirajane waved, catching the attention of the smiling blonde. "What is it, Mira-san?"

"Why don't you spend some time with Natsu here?" The barmaid beamed, oblivious to Lucy's immediate change in mood. Lo and behold, just 3 seats away sat Natsu, the dragonaut and Happy, his blue cat. Lucy took back whatever crazy thought she had before as she let out a not-so-excited chuckle and moved towards her _childhood friend_ at turtle-speed.

"I just thought you might want to spend some time to you know, catch-up!" The barmaid clasped her hands together, still hell-bent on making the two's relationship increase to levels which Lucy deemed undesirable and absolutely impossible.

"Oh, you shouldn't have Mira-san." Lucy smiled awkwardly while sitting uncomfortably on her seat. Mirajane only chuckled and left, saying something along the lines of "How cute!"…Wonderful. The blonde settled on tracing the rim of her cup, something she had coincidentally done the night before during their first meeting.

"Hey Natsu, you told me you acted all weird yesterday to make her hate you but I think Lucy _liked _it." Happy whispered into the pinked-haired teen's ear slyly with enough volume to make Lucy choke on her drink.

"W-what?!" The blonde coughed, her expression a mixture of embarrassment and shock.

"Hate is a strong word Happy, let's just say I _tried_ to make her dislike me." Natsu grinned cockily with his nose in the air before he shrugged.

"I don't think you tried hard enough then." Happy chuckled behind a paw.

Lucy felt like making a fur coat out of the damned cat who just gave her a crafty look before bursting into a laughing fit.

"She likes you! She likes you!" Happy said in-between giggles.

"What?! I do _not _like him!"

"Oh no! She heard us!" The cat fake-gasped before giggling again.

"Happy, I think she's so interested in me, she decided to eavesdrop on our conversation!"

The blonde swore her artery would burst. She shot Natsu a glare.

"Don't tell me you don't remember what this party is for, Natsu." He visibly stiffened before giving her a dirty look.

"For the new member, of course." He crossed his arms, huffing. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"For the first time in years, someone or _something_ has done more damage than a Fairy Tail mage," She raised the newspaper lying in front of them to her face, before running her eyes through a specific article - '**An Alien Having A Blast At Strawberry Street?!**'. She vaguely remembered the Master crying out of joy when he read the article before declaring that they'd hold a party to celebrate.

"You better not tell anyone about this." Natsu hissed, getting dangerously close to the blonde. "Or else I'll probe you." Lucy went a deep shade of red – from his threat or from the non-existent distance between their bodies, she didn't know. She inwardly sighed, knowing that she felt a speck of guilt for breaking the promise in the first place.

"I'm sorry, okay? For breaking the promise." She huffed, catching him by surprise.

"Oh Natsu, Lucy!" Mirajane bounded up to them before anymore words could be exchanged. Lucy immediately pushed Natsu back, much to his confusion.

"Did I interrupt-"

"No!" Mirajane pouted before smiling thoughtfully.

"Oh well, I was just wondering, but does this mean you're going to form a team?"

"A what?" Lucy gave Mirajane a weird look before letting out a squeak when Natsu slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Mirajane, that's a _great_ idea!"

"Wait, I didn't agree to-"

"Oh good," Mirajane beamed yet again, at the two plus happy before shoving a piece of paper into their faces, "I've got the perfect mission for you guys!"

Both their faces fell in an instant. Happy only laughed even more.

* * *

**Okay guys, do give me your feedback (things I can improve on etc)! I know that I have some habits (e.g. using '-' too often and starting off with 'And' too much) but I guess those things...would be kind of hard to change...= = *Guilty face* But if there's anything apart from the specific ones that I've outlined that need changing, just give me a call and-...yeahh :3 ! Please review! Love you guys! I will probably update soon (at least sooner than 6 months *shot*)! Ah yes, go to my profile and I have a link to a blog that basically outlines my progress - check ittt outttt ;D ! **


	4. Norman the not-so-normal

**Oh my golly gosh. Behold! The miracles of getting rid of writer's block! Le Senbei is very sorry for the long wait but alas, this is better than anything I could have written months ago! I must dedicate this chappy to NameMeLife! She (Oh god, inserting the biggest assumption ever - I have been PM-ing you thinking you were a girl. Kill me if I am wrong!) is the sole reason **_**why **_**I have uploaded/written this chappy at all! I decided to revise nearly **_**everything **_**for Natsu and Lucy's mission (of course, with Cup Ramen's help) and holy heck, that worked miracles! :D *Sobsob* Anyhow, I originally wanted to have the whole mission in this chappy but realised that it was too long (anyone up for a 5000+ chappy? Didn't think so!) so this is part 1 of the mission :D I have yet to write up the other half but I don't think it will take a long time because I'm on study-break right now (It took me 2 and a half days to write this up). What else are study-breaks for? :D ...*Has to study and do assessments as well but I procrastinate so, yesh***

**Disclaimer: Again, I have only abducted FT characters (Mashima-sensei's work) and dumped them into this weird and whacky fanfic of mine!**

**P.S. Check out the new OC in the sketch that I have provided in our bloggie!**

* * *

Barely a day later, Lucy found herself doubting the white-haired barmaid of Fairy Tail. She had _kind of, maybe, slightly _hoped that the girl had some sort of common sense when it came to requests. She had quickly come to realise that her hopes were short-lived.

"I thought Mira said that she had the 'perfect mission' for us." The blonde stated dryly as she stared at what appeared to be their client's house.

"But Lucy, Mirajane thinks _everything_ is perfect!" Happy beamed and Lucy couldn't decide whether he was mocking her or just stating the truth. She sighed before giving the request paper another glance.

'Needs protection ASAP – Reward: Good money. _Please meet with Norman at the 5__th__ house down the 3__rd_ _Avenue of Shelby town (preferably After 7 in the morning and before 8 at night on any day)._' The last part had been scribbled neatly on the bottom in pen, presumably by Mirajane herself. Lucy had the sneaking suspicion that their client wasn't exactly one for details.

"So, what do we do? Knock?" She turned to face her _team, _only to gape (in disbelief) as her pink-haired partner attempted to pick one of the window locks.

"What are you doing?"

Natsu shrugged before tossing away what appeared to be one of her bobby pins.

"Well, if you want to do things the conventional way?" He stepped aside after witnessing the blonde raise a brow. "Was that my bobby pi-"

"And the honour's all yours." Natsu oh-so-kindly gestured towards the building before scooting into the depths of the background.

She sighed (_again_) and made what she deemed to be 'great' effort to hobble up the half-dilapidated stairs that lead to the front door of Norman's house. Closer inspection of the place yielded no better results than from afar – the house looked like an abandoned shack and truth to be told, Lucy was quite skeptical about the whole mission.

The building's creamy rendered walls were lined with cracks and it was evident that the rain drainage pipes had failed to provide any mould-protection to the fissures and exterior altogether. That however, was the least of her concerns when she spotted the windows. Yes, _the windows._ Why she hadn't noticed it while Natsu was picking the locks was a mystery in itself but now, it was awfully clear that _Norman_ had taken extra precautions. Secretive-like blinds made it impossible for anyone to see past the glass panes of the house and the 1-million-or-so locks attached to the possible entrances had the blonde thinking that they probably had a better shot of actually _seeing_ Norman if they knocked and waited for a reply like normal human beings.

But what on Earthland would make someone go through such lengths? The locks, the blinds, and the run-down state of their client's residence – It wasn't normal. This only increased her insecurity. She stilled for a moment, contemplating her next move.

"Look Natsu, Lucy turned into a wussy baby!" Happy chided from behind his paws.

"Shh, Happy – I think she's scared that the planks will break under her weight."

"Shut up you idiots! I'm surveying the area!"

"Lucy, it's a house." Happy chuckled even more at the Dragonaut's words.

"W-well, it's important to know our surroundings – it'll help us determine how to approach the situation." The blonde retorted smartly while crossing her arms, though not without a heavy blush staining her cheeks.

"Oh. That's smart." Natsu said with a finger on his chin, "So, what are we gonna do?"

The two locked eyes in what appeared to be a moment of heavy tension.

"Knock. We're going to knock."

* * *

And then she had made the horrible decision of reaching for the iron door knocker ring.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

What followed was a series of thunderous footsteps from the top storey of the building. The window shutters from one side of the house were slammed open with great force and Lucy nearly screamed in horror when a giant telescope, nearly 3 metres in length, bayonetted through the 2nd storey window. It probed (there really was no other word to describe its movement) at the celestial mage's personal bubble (much to her discomfort) before being re-directed to Natsu and Happy's area. She was nearly too shocked to hear Happy's cry of bloody murder ("It's going to kill us all!"). And then in record-timing, the telescope went back into the confines of the top-storey room and the series of loud footsteps resounded again, though it sounded more as if the person were heading down the stairs.

_Click._

_Clack._

_Click._

The same repetitive sounds were heard as one lock after the other of the front door was unlocked. Happy had found refuge on Natsu's head and Lucy just stood there next to the two like a human statue, waiting for her fate to unfold. Fight-or-flight response be damned. And then the door was wrenched open with what appeared to be a flurry of old bill papers and letters flying out of the house at the same time (courtesy of the excessive force used). While many emotions were swimming around the heads of the Fairy Tail mages, first thoughts were that their client's living conditions weren't exactly the best. The man probably hadn't heard of the wonderful creation called the 'rubbish bin'. This irked Lucy a fair bit. What was even more mind-boggling however, was the stench that quickly wafted out of said building.

"Ohmybejeezus – What _died_?!" Natsu squealed before quickly stuffing his nose into the crook of Lucy's neck. She was not pleased but he had speedily claimed that his involuntary (and long-lost) defence mechanisms had activated. Happy only rolled his eyes, "Natsu's only saying that because he thinks you smell nice."

"WHAT?! You perverted alien bast-"

"The blue cat lies-"

"MY SAVIOURS!" Their conversation was promptly forgotten as the old man before them cheered as if he were the last survivor of the zombie apocalypse.

His baby-blue night-cap lay on his bald head in a muddled heap and his matching nightgown flapped around uncontrollably when a particularly strong gust of wind assaulted the street. As if a testimony to his state of disorder, a stray leaf made its way to his pointy beard. He looked like he had staked out the past 2 weeks with nothing but coffee and instant noodles by his side.

"Ah yes, yes," The elder mumbled to himself while adjusting to the new environment, not really noticing the sudden silence that had engulfed the group (they looked as if they were stuck on freeze-frame).

He proceeded to examine the three creatures before him (his expression made it seem as if he had spotted aliens) with narrowed eyes, his smile turning upside down with each passing second. It made a sudden drop when his eyes landed on the Exceed.

"Uh, hi-" Lucy began, unsure of what to say. Immediately, the old man (who they all suspected to be Norman) roughly took her right hand (Lucy shrieked) into his bony ones, his Caesar-like nose a mere few centimetres from said body part. He inspected it with narrowed eyes before carelessly letting it drop like a sack of potatoes.

"MY SAVIOURS!" He cheered again with renewed vigour.

"Is he crazy?" Natsu deadpanned.

"Natsu, don't be rude!" Lucy hissed through gritted teeth. But she didn't deny it.

"I believe you are the mages from Fairy Tail, no?" He continued with his hands clasped together.

Natsu shrugged. "Well, we're here for the job." He quickly scrunched up his nose and sidled back to his position behind his blonde-haired partner.

Lucy nodded, wondering if the introductions were meant to be this casual – in front of the client's half-dying house and with this strong, gusty weather no less.

"We read the request and-"

"OH! Then you would know that…" Norman leaned in towards the group, shielding his mouth with a hand, "they're after me…?" He backed away cautiously while making sure that no one else in the neighbourhood was listening (not that there was anyone out on the streets anyway). Team Natsu exchanged confused looks before directing their gaze to the jumpy old man in front of them.

"Pardon?"

* * *

Lucy tried desperately to not cringe in disgust as the old man pushed them all into the building known as his home (70 years and going, apparently).

"Come on, come on – I'm not going to get any younger with your turtle-pace young'uns!" The elder chided, gesturing for the group to follow him after he had equipped himself with a hand-held lantern. Where he was leading them remained a mystery but the further they ventured into his abode, the stronger the stench got and the less sunlight they received.

They were in deep into the building (Mavis knows why the interior was so big!) and venturing through a particularly dark and dank corridor when the silence was broken by none other than Happy.

"Lucy, it reeks…" He complained in his not-so-subtle nasally voice (he had stuffed tissues up his nose).

Natsu followed with a rather audible groan and a speech on why his extra-sensitive alien nose receptors made this so much worse (otherwise, being a Dragonaut made him more awesome than her, Gray and Erza put together).

Lucy only tried to slightly pacify the two, feeling the stench travel up her nostrils as well. She'd think that the somewhat fishy odour would have stimulated Happy's senses but apparently she was wrong ("How am I supposed to enjoy it when all I smell is foot, dead things and even more dead things?" He had cried in dismay).

"Eureka!" Norman's voice quickly attracted their attention.

"Oh, finally!" Natsu heaved a breath, only to regret it when the overwhelming stink invaded his nose once again.

"It's worth the time my boy! You have to stash your treasure deep in the den to keep it safe!" Norman beamed as he reached for a trap-door that randomly lay in the middle of the seemingly never-ending passage.

"BEHOLD!" He cried as if something great was supposed to happen.

"…"

They all gave him a strange look. "It's a staircase?"

"Well, we make our way down!" And thus began their (small) trek to the bottom of the secret compartment.

"Ah! Here it is, children!" Norman once again beamed when he found a small chest that rested in the middle of the room. They all gathered around it and waited in anticipation as the elder ran his hands over the rusted lock in an endearing manner.

"It should not be soiled by the hands of the tainted…" The old man said quietly all but to himself as he slowly raised the lid of the box. It was eerily quiet; the only sound heard being the unlocking of the chest. Norman had failed to provide them with a clear explanation on what the request was about but Lucy had deduced that they were to protect whatever was in the box. She naturally assumed that Natsu had too, when he stared at the scene before him with steeled eyes.

_Clonk._

Norman smiled at the item, almost looking entranced by it. Something felt wrong about even being in the same room as the trunk and Lucy had to gulp when she realized her instincts were right. They told her to run like her life depended on it and never come the hell back to Shelby town. There was a strange glow coming from whatever Norman wished for them to protect. Team Natsu only knew what it was when their client held it in his palms like it would break any second.

"A ring?" Lucy breathed out, somewhat in unresolved relief. Natsu remained silent and Happy only flew closer towards said object.

It was a silver band ring with a small pink gem resting in its centre. It was small but it was beautiful, nonetheless. Its shine (both band and gem alike) rivalled the high-priced jewels that Lucy had seen in her more _luxurious_ _years_, no, it was on a whole new level. She felt herself captivated by it but quickly snapped out of it when she noticed a strange magic flow emanating from said object.

"Natsu…" Lucy cast a worried glance towards her alien partner whose lips were pressed into a tight line. She would only realize and later ponder (quite confusedly, at that) about why she had turned to the Dragonaut during her time of insecurity.

Norman spoke before any words were able to be exchanged between the two.

"_My precious…_" He hissed, quite out of character at that, as he stroked the jewel that rested in-between his fingers. In the moment of silence that ensued (because they were all unsure whether or not they should speak up), Lucy realised that she had heard this line before.

She hesitantly (and quite awkwardly) commented.

"This reminds me of the Lord of the Ri-"

In breakneck speed, their client turned to face them, eyes bulging out to a disturbing degree, and hands still clasping onto the ring like it was his lifeline. His face screamed of desperation.

"FUNNY MEN IN PENGUIN SUITS ARE AFTER MY HEIRLOOM!"

* * *

**And I hope you guys enjoyed that! :D I tried to put in a fluff moment or two but that is quite hard at this stage since they have barely known each other for a week (slaps self). Don't worry, it won't take long for the relationship-building to commence -winkwink-. Also, a big, FAT thank you to you reviewers, readers, followers and favouriters for your constant support! Cup Ramen and I love you guys! Until next time! (That will not be too far away!) P.S. Check out the blog link on our profile for fanfic progress reports though these may be scarce at times since I don't think you guys would want 50 messages saying 'I will be back. Soon...'. **

**P.S. Please point out mistakes! Oh, also, some of the spelling may be a bit different since I'm using Australian English :D Peace!**

**EDIT: I hope to make the next update within a week or two. This is longer than I would have liked the 'wait' to be but I have (sadly) realized that I have a biochemistry assessment to hand in this Thursday. I only started it on the 1st of April *Shot* - WILL DO MY BEST TO WORK ON UFO THOUGH! (Y)  
**

**EDIT#2 (10/04/13): Why is it that I seem to be losing credibility with each edit? I apologize greatly but Edit#1 will not be happening - I have never been so physically and emotionally stressed before. Uni work is really killing me and I have 2 exams, an examinable tutorial, a crucial/easy-to-screw-up lab session, a quiz, a report and 2 assessments to complete within the next week or two. Better yet, I have more assessments and exams to do _after_ this 2 week period but I haven't checked the course profiles to be informed enough about this. Very, big apologies but nothing can be done *Grovels on ground***


End file.
